


十六歲

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Otabek Altin, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Yuri Plisetsky, ユリオタ, 尤奧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: "就在兩個小時前，尤里衝進他正在練習的冰場，將他拉了出去，然後在深夜的阿斯塔納大街上向他公開求愛。"





	十六歲

  
  
  
　　尤里操進來的時候奧塔別克還茫著。括約肌被狠狠頂開，擴張成想像不到的幅度。  
  
　　假如兩個小時前有人告訴他自己將會被男人侵犯，奧塔別克肯定會以為對方是在開玩笑。即使他常常分不清到底什麼是玩笑話、什麼不是，但說到了這麼誇張的程度上，奧塔別克還是能察覺的。  
  
　　可現在他是真的被男人侵犯了——不，說侵犯也不太對，因為他正是默許這一切發生的罪魁禍首——他緩緩吐出一口氣，能感覺每一根肋骨都因入侵而震顫。  
  
　　就在兩個小時前，尤里衝進他正在練習的冰場，將他拉了出去，然後在深夜的阿斯塔納大街上向他公開求愛。  
  
　　他告訴奧塔別克他查過了，還告訴他自己今天生日。『我等不到十八歲，奧塔別克，』街燈下，尤里的半張臉被帽簷與瀏海擋住，光暈鍍上髮絲與剩下半張臉孔，虛幻得過份。他語氣緊張地說：『我也上網看過了。哈薩克斯坦與俄羅斯的法律網站都說，我們或許得等到十八歲才能結婚，但做愛不用。哈薩克斯坦的法律認定十六歲便能合法進行性交活動，俄羅斯也是。』  
  
　　然後他告訴啞口無言的奧塔別克，他今天十六歲了。  
  
　　他告訴他，他想碰他。  
  
  
　　兩個小時後的現在，奧塔別克面朝下埋在床單之間，臀部向上高舉，任尤里狠狠入侵。他們離開冰場後先是去了藥妝店買潤滑劑與安全套，再驅車前往尤里訂的旅館。這當中需要的車程不過二十分鐘，加上購物，頂多半小時。兩個小時後的現在他們才終於肌膚相觸，是因為途中奧塔別克逃過一次。  
  
　　哈薩克的英雄，已經成年的奧塔別克，在一位十六歲少年的面前就這麼逃了。他曾想過這麼一天，真的。他想過會有這麼一天，但當它真的來到眼前，他卻不敢面對。  
  
　　因為奧塔別克從沒想過他跟尤里能真的走得這麼遠。  
  
　　陰莖又向前推動幾分，原先含在腸道中的水性潤滑液被擠出穴口，流下奧塔別克兩側腿根，暖得不真實。尤里一隻手扶住他左腰，另一隻手掰開他右邊臀辦，輕微拉扯兩人連結之處。他感覺自己每一根神經都是滾燙的。  
  
　　他曾想過他們能變成摯友，想過他們正式交往，也想過他們上床。他想過他跟尤里這段樸實卻深刻的青澀感情能走多遠——十五歲是一個充滿太多可能性的年紀。再過幾年，等尤里在成年組熟悉了、朋友多了，自己恐怕就得退居二線——他還想過自己跟尤里即使不再交往，或許也能維持幾年炮友關係，他能夠多霸佔這位美麗少年的青春一些時日，直到他逼不得已必須拱手讓人為止。  
  
　　可是今晚在街燈下，在那昏黃微弱卻幾乎將黑暗割得支離破碎的老舊街燈下，尤里提到，『我們或許得等到十八歲才能結婚。』  
  
　　他的口氣是那麼天經地義，卻又那麼不經意，讓一向無所畏懼的奧塔別克慌了。  
  
　　他們甚至不曾說過那幾個字，只因那些承諾太沈重，不適合十五歲的尤里。他們的開始只有簡單一句『要交往嗎？』平淡得好似兒戲。  
  
　　他不敢說，也不敢問。  
  
　　而奧塔別克的這場逃亡既短暫又不戲劇性。兩個小時前，他在聽完尤里的話後，只是面無表情地說『我有東西忘記拿了』然後轉身就跑。他不清楚尤里有沒有喊他，也不知道對方有沒有追上來，因為自己的心跳聲早已佔據兩側耳膜。  
  
　　一直到越過冰場以及無數街燈後，他才在其中一個下面止步。  
  
　　哈薩克的英雄莫過於此。  
  
　　他靠著燈桿喘息。昏黃燈光輕撫奧塔別克雙眼，宛若他不曾真正逃離、依然站在原地。肺部因為缺氧引出幾聲嗽咳，雙腿也因耗盡全力而發麻。他狼狽地坐在地上。  
  
　　他希望自己曾說出口。  
  
　　只要一次，塵埃落定，斷了所有可能性的他便不必逃離。他可以更坦誠的面對尤里，不必去管未來或是任何責任重擔；他可以更坦誠的面對自己。  
  
　　但是他不敢。這一年就像是雲霄飛車，一眨眼他們就來到今天這個境地。他怕自己給不起，怕自己自作多情。  
  
　　然後他聽見簡訊的聲音。  
  
　　翻出手機，奧塔別克幾乎不敢相信這玩意在一陣激烈的奔跑後竟然還安安穩穩地待在他口袋裡。他滑開螢幕，看見屬於尤里的窗口多了淺淺一行字，問道：怎麼去這麼久啊，要幫忙嗎？  
  
　　一瞬間就像烈酒融了雪。  
  
　　他狼狽地爬起身，有那麼一下子幾乎打算點開回覆框叫對方回家，但躊躇幾秒後，他又茫然地意識到，自己其實更怕的是失去這個時刻——這個當尤里還屬於他的時刻。  
  
　　於是半小時後他重新回到那盞街燈前，這次不再膽怯。尤里還站在原地，只是站姿如今成了蹲姿，正痞氣地窩在街邊玩手機。一見到他，被掩蓋在瀏海之下的眼睛立刻亮了，嘴角卻難以控制地有些僵。  
  
　　也許尤里早就察覺到了，以為奧塔別克不打算再回來。  
  
　　望向那雙澄澈翠綠的雙瞳，奧塔別克又享受了幾秒鐘沈默，才問道：『你的旅館在哪，我載你過去。』  
  
  
  
　　這就是為什麼現在他趴伏在經濟套房的標準雙人床上，任尤里將自己一寸一寸操開。那太過飽脹的感覺就像自己從內部被沿途扯裂。  
  
　　尤里的手在腰側輕揉，碎吻落於脊椎上，向前彎腰的姿勢令柱身不可避免地又深入幾分，逼出奧塔別克一聲呻吟。「別怕，奧塔別克，」尤里說，自己的聲音卻是抖的：「很快就好了，別怕。」  
  
　　奧塔別克聞言搖搖頭，想告訴對方自己並不怕，他怕的東西不是現在，而是未來，但他說不出口。尤里見狀繼續推進，期間有幾次因為顧及奧塔別克而停了下來，還有一次是為了自己。寬敞的房間內只有兩人的喘息以及空調運轉聲，落地窗外的霓虹光點撒在床沿。  
  
　　待尤里完全深入後，奧塔別克雙膝也抖得快撐不起來了。尤里再次低下身親吻他，這次唇瓣卻落在頸後。他似乎還想再等一會、讓身下的人適應，奧塔別克感受到碎吻後卻突然往上一頂，讓尤里的前端更加向內鑽入，自己旋即又因刺激而忍不住收緊內壁。  
  
　　尤里立刻爆了一聲粗口。嘴唇轉往肩頸交界處啃咬，開始抽插。小幅度的拉出再迅速推入，頭冠處來回搔刮壁肉，讓奧塔別克很快就從喘息轉變成倉促輕吟，一聲聲搔撫尤里耳際。尤里張口放開對方肩膀，視線在牙印短暫停留幾秒後便轉移陣地，將濕熱舌尖舔上對方後耳。奧塔別克喉頭馬上滾出一聲黏膩呻吟，身體猛顫的同時連帶絞緊尤里柱身，將對方更帶進他身體裡。  
  
　　又舔了兩下耳垂後，尤里轉而吸吮整個耳朵後方，與此同時將腰部向後退，陰莖也拉出大半，只剩頭冠卡在括約肌上，接著狠狠地插進去，一下又一下擠開對方的濕軟內裡，讓馬眼死死擠壓前列腺，逼出奧塔別克一聲嗚咽，以及隨後止不住的嘶喘。  
  
　　奧塔別克這下是真的撐不起任何一處肌肉了，身體徹底癱軟在床單上，任由尤里自上往下操弄。原本過於飽脹的不適感在一連串抽插後早已適應，轉由快感奪過主權，如野火肆虐般摧毀他所有思考能力。他只能張開嘴巴輕喊尤里二字，任對方一次又一次將他逼向失控邊緣。  
  
　　前列腺液很快染濕小腹下方的床單，形成一小片淺灘。在劇烈抽插之下，混合著體液與潤滑劑的穴口傳來淫靡水聲，讓前後方都濕得宛若失禁。尤里又仔細吸吮過另一邊耳後，才下身一沈、加快速度，開始真正用盡全力操幹奧塔別克。  
  
　　奧塔別克幾乎是在尤里加快速度的瞬間就想往前縮，彷彿下意識知道自己無法承受那樣的劇烈刺激，卻在尤里插進最深處的那一刻失了掙扎能力，只能哭喊出聲，整個腰際都隨之顫抖，內壁在粗暴擠壓下幾乎生疼。  
  
　　隨後尤里接二連三頂進奧塔別克體內最深處，屬於少年的清瘦身體也完全覆蓋在對方身上，讓腰部大幅度地擺動，利用重力來回撞擊對方敏感點。終於在尤里又一次用馬眼狠狠擠壓上前列腺磨蹭時，奧塔別克哀鳴著達到高潮，括約肌與內壁同時經攣收縮，絞緊尤里不放。尤里又快速抽插幾次，令奧塔別克哽咽地度過高潮，隨後總算受不了強烈刺激，於濕軟腸壁中繳械。  
  
　　高潮後，有好幾分鐘他們兩個就這麼靜靜地享受餘韻，誰也沒動。或許是剛進房間時奧塔別克那一次衝動的口交讓尤里率先射過一回，再加上後來的激烈性事，讓這位才十六歲的少年過了好一陣子才回神。奧塔別克倒是在高潮餘韻過去後很快就清醒了，但後穴卻因還含著對方而酥麻不已，因此不敢隨意亂動。  
  
　　後來率先爬起來的是尤里。他紅著臉親了親奧塔別克的後髮際線，小心翼翼地拔出，然後將安全套丟掉，去浴室弄了一條熱毛巾。  
  
　　當他扶起奧塔別克的一邊大腿想幫他擦拭時，後者幾乎快睡著了。他在冰場練習了一天，後來又在大街上狂奔，最後加上這場突如其來的性事，令他徹底耗盡力氣。  
  
　　但直到尤里擦拭完全身，奧塔別克仍睜著眼睛。他不想入睡，哪怕多一秒也好，他想享受這個時刻。  
  
　　也許有一天，他們會說出那幾個字。  
  
　　奧塔別克見尤里回到浴室處理毛巾，幾分鐘後又走回來，然後與他對上眼。少年的臉一看到他又紅了，表情是彆扭夾雜著害躁，一如他所有因害羞而惱怒的時候，卻多參雜了幾絲情慾。  
  
　　尤里快速走過來，朝他額頭落下一吻，隨後用惡狠狠的語氣催他睡覺，自己則在調整好房間空調後才鑽回被窩裡，從後方摟著他。  
  
　　明明才過了一年，尤里卻已經與他同高。奧塔別克感受著脖頸後那道細微鼻息，終於在睡意中緩緩閉上雙眼。  
  
  
　　也許有一天，他會是率先說出口的那個人。  
  
　　也許。  
  
  
  



End file.
